


Take Your Time

by foxxick



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Yosuke has issues with people touching him, Yosuke's parents are kinda shitty, Yu is a good boyfriend, a little too good, mainly because he's worried about his public image, which is a valid fear when you're in the spotlight as much as the Junes kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxick/pseuds/foxxick
Summary: Sometimes being a couple means understanding each others' boundaries, and sometimes you just gotta hug your sad boyfriend.(In which Yosuke learns to deal with his insecurities, and Yu is the world's most perfect boyfriend.)





	1. Chapter 1

Yu finds it strange at first, how every time he'd brush up against Yosuke, whether by accident or intentionally, he'd suddenly jerk away as if he'd been burned. At first he had ignored it, writing it off as mere coincidence, or assumed that Yosuke had just been startled by it; but the more it happened, the more Yu began to question it.

It was rather inconvenient, especially when he himself was so used to initiating physical contact to comfort his friends. Yu wasn't always the best with words, and could be much too blunt at times, and a reassuring touch could get his point across much easier than a few kind words.

So, as Yosuke sat aside him, tears quietly rolling down his cheeks, scowl on his face and desperately trying to act as if everything was all right, Yu was at a loss.

He raised his hand, with his pen still between his fingers, ready to place it reassuringly on his partner's shoulder, before catching himself and instead casting his gaze down to the floor.

They had been in the midst of doing homework when Yu had noticed that the sudden quiet between them had evidently been due to Yosuke's inability to speak without letting Yu know he'd been crying.

Finally, Yu determinedly moved as close as he dared and grazed his fingers against Yosuke's arm. He flinched, reacting as if he had been shocked, and shot a wide eyed look at Yu.

"Do you need to talk..?" Yu asked quietly, trying not to look up at his friend in this state. He knew how much Yosuke hated showing weakness in front of him.  
Yosuke shook his head, hunching over slightly so that his bangs hung in front of his face like a curtain.

Yu frowned, gently squeezing Yosuke's arm. "You'll feel better if you get it off your chest. Even if you don't tell me, at least talk to Chie or one of the others. The more you repress it, the worse it's going to feel."

Yosuke let out a choked sob, tears falling into his lap. His fists clenched on his lap, and his knuckles went white.

Yu waited patiently; Yosuke was in no state to talk.

"My parents..." Yosuke swallowed hard, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I heard them fighting again. My mom was going on about about how the whole town is talking about us, and how she can't take much more of it." He let out a shaky breath and tried to steady himself. "It's not like I don't agree with her..."  


He trailed off, his body trembling as he tried to quiet his sobs. Yu's stomach was doing flips, trying to find some way to comfort his friend without his usual physical reassurance. The right words just wouldn't come, and he sat dumbstruck, before his hand moved on its own and wiped Yosuke's tears from his face. He jerked away as if Yu had slapped him, eyes wide and teary.

Guilt spread throughout Yu's body and he pulled his hand away, finally breaking eye contact. "...Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

With some hesitation, Yosuke placed his hand over Yu's. His hand was clammy and shook slightly - as expected, he had been clenching his fists for 20 minutes - but more than anything, Yu would always be surprised by how rough and calloused his fingertips were. He supposed it came from playing guitar, although he had never actually seen Yosuke play.

"It's not your fault," Yosuke said, pulling back his hand and glancing sideways at Yu. "I'm just not used to it..." He had calmed down enough that he was no longer shaking, but his eyes still welled with tears, and would occasionally spill over down his cheeks.

The guilty feeling began to fade, and Yu breathed out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "What did your dad say?"

Yosuke bit his lip. "He told her to stop listening to everyone. That she should just ignore them."

"You've heard that advice before, haven't you...?"

Yosuke nodded. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them. "It doesn't work."

Yu knew all too well what kind of things people said to Yosuke, both behind his back and to his face. He had tried to embrace the "Junes Kid" title, but it was always with a hint of bitter sadness that he did so. Even as his friend, Yu had caught some of the town's backlash whenever they were seen hanging out in the food court or around the entrance after some of Yosuke's late shifts. They'd talk about how Junes was ruining Inaba, and some would even remark that they hoped Yosuke or his family would be the next to be killed so that the store would be closed down. It wasn't easy to shut those things out, especially after they learned of the true nature of the murders in Inaba. The more people talked, the more real the threat of Yosuke's family being in danger became.

"I'm sure your dad is dealing with it too, Yosuke. He's only trying to help." Yu said quietly, fingers fidgeting with the edge of his notebook.

Yosuke hugged his legs closer to his chest, and his hair obscured his face once again. "I know. He probably gets the worst of it. But it doesn't change the fact that it's his stupid job. Even if it's the whole reason we're in Inaba in the first place, it's the root of our problems. I'd still be itching to move back to the city if it weren't for you and the others." His fingers tightened their hold, and once again, his knuckles turned white; a stark contrast to the red skinny jeans that he gripped underneath them.

Yu placed a hand on his back, lightly at first, then as he slid his arm around Yosuke, and pulled his partner in closer, tightened his grip, holding him protectively. This time, Yosuke made an effort to lean into the embrace, even if he did initially freeze up at the touch.

"Even if my dad means well, he doesn't always get his point across in the best way." Yosuke mumbled, readjusting his position so that his arm now pressed against Yu's in a way that wasn't as uncomfortable. "He's kind of an asshole most of the time, actually."

Despite allowing the physical contact between them for once, Yosuke was acting quite stiff and awkward. It was as though he was entirely unused to it. "Is that why you keep avoiding the subject when I bring up meeting your parents?"

Yosuke fidgeted nervously, shifting slightly away so that Yu couldn't see his face. "That and another reason."

Yu wasn't entirely sure where he and Yosuke stood in terms of their relationship. A month back, in an alleyway near Junes, in a hushed voice as if it were some sort of illegal dealing, Yosuke had confessed, half confused and half embarrassed. Yu was ecstatic, of course, but nothing had really changed since then between the two. Their friends still hadn't been told - Yosuke was insistent on that - and there certainly hadn't been any change to their behavior significant enough to tip them off.

One night when they were alone in his room, Yosuke had tried to kiss Yu, but seeing how uncomfortable he looked, Yu had pushed him away and made a number of polite excuses. As much as he wanted to further their relationship into romantic territory, he could see his partner wasn't comfortable with it in the least. And he was okay with that.

"You remember how I said you, uh... made me happy..?" Yosuke asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck - a nervous gesture that Yu was quite used to.  
Yu nodded, feeling slight heat in his cheeks.

"I still feel the same." Yosuke said firmly, catching Yu's eyes with a determined look. "Y-you're special to me and I wouldn't trade our bond for anything."

Yu cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, same goes for me," he affirmed, "but why are you telling me this now?"

Unable to maintain eye contact, his gaze fell to the floor. "I just... I want to make sure you know that I..." He faltered, and bit his lip.

Yu sighed sadly. "You don't have to force yourself to do anything, Yosuke. If you don't like being touched, just say so, no questions asked. I love you, and I want you to feel comfortable around me."

He caught a glimpse of Yosuke's flushed face before he buried it in his hands, and the sight made him chuckle fondly.

"D-don't s-say that out of the blue..!" Yosuke stammered, peeking through his fingers at Yu's smirking face.

Yu shrugged in response and withdrew his hand from around Yosuke.

As he did so, however, he felt Yosuke's calloused hand grab at his own and tug it back around himself. He said nothing, and the one half of his face that was now exposed still blushed furiously - perhaps even more so now - as he held onto Yu's wrist.

"It's not that I don't like it..." He mumbled, pulling himself closer to Yu. "I'm just not used to it... and I _want_ to get used to it."

Yu smiled softly. Even though he could tell from Yosuke's determined tone that he was serious, he knew it would take time, and he wasn't ready to push it.

"It still scares me," Yosuke started, his teeth gritted, jaw clenched. "That we... that you're... a guy." He finally took his hand away from his face with a shuddering sigh. "I teased Kanji about it for so long... I was using him for a stand-in punching bag for myself. I'm honestly just... I feel like shit. About that, and about what I'm doing to you, because even after everything we've been through, I still can't accept this part of myself. I'm scared of what everyone will think of us."

Yu wrapped his other arm around Yosuke, squeezing him in a full hug. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do after Yosuke had just admitted that he still couldn't handle physical affection, but it wasn't the first time he'd comforted Yosuke with a hug, and as much as Yosuke had protested the first time, he knew he'd secretly appreciated it.

To his surprise, Yosuke wrapped both arms around Yu in return. Even though Yu could feel his fast-beating heart against his own, it felt a lot less stiff and relaxed than their hug on the riverbank.

"We don't have to be like every couple in the movies, you know," Yu laughed, "As long as I'm with you, I don't care. I just want to see you happy. And if that means we aren't holding hands or kissing, then that's fine with me."

Yosuke made a small frustrated noise. "I want to kiss you, though." He hugged Yu tighter, nuzzling his face into his partner's shoulder. "I want to kiss you, and hold your hand, and I want to hug you just like this... I want to be able to love you without my stomach twisting in knots."

Yu's breath hitched, and he felt his chest ache. He has to wonder what Yosuke's parents are like to have made him so terrified of being _different_. Maybe it was a good thing after all that he hadn't met Yosuke's parents. He would have a few choice words for them both, had he realized sooner what the root of Yosuke's self-loathing had been.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling that way..." Yu whispered, carding his fingers through Yosuke's hair. "We can work on it, but getting frustrated isn't going to help. You're a good person, Yosuke; I wish everyone could see that like I do." He pushed back Yosuke's bangs and placed a kiss on his forehead, unsurprised when Yosuke flinched in response.

"S-sorry..." Yosuke said sheepishly, touching the spot where Yu had kissed his forehead, and blushing even more. "Oh- uh, right... No apologies..."

He looked as though he was building himself up to do something, and Yu prepared to stop him before he did anything drastic.

With a determined look, Yosuke leaned closer to Yu, but his partner was ready, leaning back even further, keeping the distance between them. They moved like the hands on a clock, with each tick that Yosuke made to get closer, Yu reeled further backwards, until he was very nearly touching the floor beneath him.

"Let me kiss you!" Yosuke whined, frustration etched on his face. "You got to kiss me, it's only fair!"

Yu shook his head, lips set tightly in a line, face flushed and thoroughly embarrassed at Yosuke's words. He put a hand over his mouth, reinforcing his point.  
But instead, Yosuke just leaned in the final tick, Yu fell flat on the floor, and Yosuke resigned himself to kissing Yu's hand that lay overtop of his mouth.

Yu pushed Yosuke's face away with the back of his hand, and he burst out laughing. "You're such a nerd. I can't believe you did that."

Yosuke's whole face, ears and neck heated up to bright red, and he swatted Yu's hand away from his face. "Yeah, well you wouldn't let me get you back properly, so I had to improvise." He rolled off Yu's chest and lay beside him on the floor.

"What else did you want me to do? Let you do something you'd regret?" Yu's voice was light and airy, and a little bit of giddiness shone through despite the words he was saying. "I told you, I want to go at our own pace... Of course I'm gonna try to cheer you up when you're upset; especially if that means I get to make you blush like that." He nudged Yosuke's arm and grinned widely.

Yosuke crossed his arms and turned away in mock annoyance. As he did so, he jolted upright, staring out the window. "Oh shit, it's late. It's really late. My parents are gonna freak." He shot up and grabbed his unfinished homework, looking frantic.

"You're welcome to stay over," Yu suggested, propping himself up on one arm to watch Yosuke as he tripped and fumbled his way around the room, gathering up his belongings.

Even though Yu couldn't see his face, the tips of Yosuke's ears gave away his blush. "Um, I'm gonna pass on that, sorry, Yu." He looked up, briefly pausing to add, "Maybe in a f-few weeks... I'll... We'll work on it, yeah?"

Yu nodded, leaning onto his work table and waving goodbye as his boyfriend dashed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of headcanon I've had for a while, and it feels good to finally make a fic out of it. I really feel as if Yosuke would struggle with his internalized homophobia in other ways than just the usual, "but you're a guy!" sort of thing, and seeing the way he reacts when Yu hugs him in the game sort of inspired the idea. Like he really just stands there and protests; he doesn't return the hug at all, and YOSUKE DESERVES TO BE HUGGED so here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is in a different tense, and more from Yosuke's point of view, so uh, I'm sorry if you end up reading both back-to-back, lol.

It's a chilly midwinter day when Yosuke invites his partner out to Aiya's. Yu's time in Inaba is dwindling, and the day they've both been dreading draws closer. It's a subject to be avoided in their conversations, and any time it _is_ brought up, it feels as though someone turned up the depression dial to 10.  
  
Despite the cold weather, Aiya's is as warm as always, with the pleasant scent of Chinese cooking in the air. Yu had even taken his jacket off, having gotten a spicy dish, joking that more heat was the last thing he needed.  
  
It was nice, and comfortable - being around Yu, that is. Everything seemed to click into place when he was around.  
  
He watches Yu, and the way his features changed when he laughed. The feeling of Yu's knee brushing against his own under the counter. The added rosiness to his cheeks when he realized he somehow had gotten a noodle stuck in his hair. Yosuke observes, drinks it all in, and dreads the day he knows it will all end.  
  
Yosuke pays for their meals, and steps out into the frigid air. It's gotten dark, and the streets are now only illuminated by the street lights. His breath is visible in the form of little wispy clouds, and he looks down his nose, going cross eyed as he watches them.  
  
He hears Yu chuckle next to him. "Are you watching your own breath?"  
  
Yosuke looks away sheepishly, embarrassed that Yu had noticed. "Yeah..." He pulls his coat collar up more snugly around his neck; less for warmth, and more to hide the increasing amount of blush creeping onto his face.  
  
Yu chuckles again, and it's filled with a fondness that makes Yosuke's chest constrict.  
  
There's still a surprising amount of local residents out in the shopping district, even with the weather as cold as it is. Most do appear to be on their way home, likely from dinner or late errands.  
  
"You've been quiet tonight, is there anything wrong?" Yu asks, his tone still casual, but unmistakably bordering on concerned.  
  
The crunching of snow beneath their boots and occasional chatter from passerby doesn't do much to alleviate the silence. Eventually Yu will need an answer, even if Yosuke isn't prepared to give one.  
  
"It's nothing." He replies dismissively, knowing that Yu wouldn't give in that easily, while simultaneously hoping he would.  
  
Without thinking, Yosuke extends his hand and takes hold of Yu's. It's a lot warmer than he had expected, but it's not entirely unpleasant either. In fact, it sends a small jolt up his arm when he realizes what he's done.  
  
He almost jerks his hand away again, and would have, if not for the simple reassuring squeeze he recieves in response.  
  
It's the first time they've held hands like this, and certainly the first time they've shown any hints of their relationship in public. It terrifies Yosuke.  
  
He swallows thickly, glancing down at their hands. It's far from unpleasant, but the threat of being outed is real, their intertwined hands might as well have a neon sign above them. In Yosuke's mind, they already do. There's a target on his back, and through all of it, Yu's hand is caught up in his own, practically radiating warmth and comfort.  
  
Several people pass them by, paying no attention to them, simply going about their business. Yosuke starts to relax, berating himself for worrying about such a small display of affection. He stands up a bit straighter.

A middle-aged couple passes them by, and Yosuke catches what they'd been saying. "I guess there really wasn't much of a choice for him... None of our local girls would want him, after all." It nearly stops Yosuke in his tracks.  
  
Yu catches his eye, squeezes his hand. There's not much else he can do without causing a scene.  
  
"He does seem like the type." The words wash over him, filling him with shame and regret. He drops Yu's hand and buries his face in the collar of his jacket. That's not true. They're lying. It's no one but Yu.  
  
The rest of their walk home is uncomfortably silent. Yosuke never taking his eyes off of the ground, not daring to steal a glance in Yu's direction.  
  
A sense of dread was spreading through him. They'd been seen. They'd been too obvious. People would talk. They'd know about the Junes kid and the detective's nephew. In a small town, rumors got out fast. They always did in Inaba. And they weren't easy to stop. His dad might even hear about it.  
  
They approach the crossroad that splits off towards the Dojimas', and Yu quietly wishes Yosuke a good night. Yosuke, however, stays silent.  
  
"Yosuke...?" Yu says, tilting his head to the side quizzically, like a cat.  
  
He stumbles slightly, then raises his arms up to wrap them around Yu. It's uncommon for Yosuke to be the one to initiate hugs in their relationship, and Yu is caught off guard. He returns the hug with a tight squeeze, trying to pretend he doesn't feel how much Yosuke is trembling.  
  
"You can't leave. Not tonight, not ever." Yosuke is bordering on tears, his voice strained. He buries his face in Yu's shoulder. Everything feels like it's crumbling beneath him. The foundation of his very life, taken down by earthquake after earthquake. He has nothing left to stand on, and he's sinking.  
  
"Is that what's been bothering you all night?" Yu asks, his voice low and sympathetic. He moves his arm so that it lays across Yosuke's shoulders, and urges his partner to walk along with him. Yosuke shoots him a questioning look, but goes along with it anyways.  
  
"You know I can't stay, Yosuke." Yu whispers as they approach the Dojimas' front door. "I have to go home, see my parents... But we can talk every day."  
  
He unlocks the door, and they sneak upstairs, past Dojima, asleep on the couch, and into Yu's borrowed bedroom.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Yu continues, closing the door behind them. He offers a small smile, but it doesn't do much to alleviate the tightness in Yosuke's chest. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
With that, Yosuke breaks down, the tears he's been holding back come flooding out, down his cheeks. He sinks to the floor, no longer able to stand in his current state. He feels Yu at his side almost immediately, holding him close.  
  
"It hurts..." He sobs, clutching his chest, "I don't know what to do..."  
  
He feels something wet drip onto his hand, and with a jolt of surprise, realizes Yu is crying too. He's silent, eyes unfocused, staring straight ahead.  
  
Yosuke pulls him into a hug for the second time that night. His hands shake, but he holds on tightly, gripping at Yu's shirt like it was the last chance he'd have. "I feel like... There's a timer on our relationship." Yosuke sniffles, "Like it's not official yet, and I have to do something before you leave."  
  
Yu laughs into Yosuke's shoulder. It's shaky, and he can feel from the dampness of his shirt that Yu has allowed himself to cry onto him. "That's ridiculous. You don't have to do anything, I love you." It's said so casually, Yosuke almost doesn't register what it is Yu's said.  
  
Isn't this the part where he says it back?  
  
He falters. It's not the first time he's heard it, but something about it feels more real. Like... It means something now. Yosuke feels the abyss open wider beneath his feet. He's losing it.  
  
It feels like forever since he's breathed. There's a fluttering in his chest, followed by a searing pain. His body is urging him to breathe, but he can't. It's a feeling he's experienced often, but never this bad. Never like this. Yosuke's heart is beating fast, thrumming in his ears. His chest is tight, the pressure is almost unbearable.  
  
Yu holds his partner at arms-length, eyes wide, frantically trying to understand what's happening.  
  
"I-it's anxiety--! Yosuke, breathe!" Yu grabs his face, looking directly into his eyes. He exhales deeply, closes his eyes, and appears to compose himself. "You're okay; we're okay. Everything is fine, just focus on your breathing. Focus on me. We'll get through this."  
  
His rapid, desperate breathing slows, becoming more deliberate. Soon he's settled into a more normal pattern. He leans back against the door, looking exhausted.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I kind of piled even more on top of everything." Yu says, his voice low.  
  
"I love you too." It comes out breathy and rushed, and slipped out almost completely unintentionally. "I-I just... that's all I could think of...! I do, I didn't want you to think I didn't-- I mean... I was just... You're so much better at this than me..." He pulls his shirt collar up over his head. "I'm so stupid." It comes out muffled through the fabric.  
  
Yu pulled Yosuke's shirt back down so that he could look him in the eye. "You are not stupid, Yosuke. You're my best friend, and my _boyfriend_ , and one of my most favourite people on this earth." Yu's voice was firm, in contrast to the comforting hand he placed within Yosuke's. "We have things to work through, but that's perfectly fine. Besides, we'll see each other again in no time; I'll be back in Inaba for golden week."  
  
Yosuke continues to stare at Yu, forcing down his tears. "I'm scared of losing you. Like what happened with my friends in the city. I don't think I could handle that." _I'm barely keeping it together as it is._ "Even a few days without seeing you seems like torture." He chokes up by the end, and it takes all of his willpower to stop himself from crying again.  
  
Yu lays his head on Yosuke's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know, Yosuke. It's going to be hard for us both. I promise you, I'll be there for you whenever you need me; but I need you to tell me these things. You should have told me everything _before_ it got this bad."  
  
Yosuke nods solemnly. He's tried several times, and it's been eating him up inside for weeks. "I know that. I shouldn't be scared of telling you things." He rubs the back of his neck, feeling nervous. "...But look what happened tonight. Because of me, there'll be all sorts of rumors around town about us. Isn't it just easier for us both if we..."  
  
"If we stay friends?" Yu's voice is quiet. Something in his tone sends a pang of guilt through Yosuke. "If you truly want that, I won't object. Especially if you feel it makes things easier on you. On us."  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Yu sits up, quickly shaking the shocked look off his face. "Do you want to?"  
  
Yosuke thinks about it. He did. He had wanted it for a long time. Months. But there was something that would always tell him no. A voice inside his head screaming that it was wrong. He shouldn't kiss a boy. He shouldn't be in love with his best friend. And yet here he was, wanting it more than anything else in his life. It would mean there was no going back. They could never be _just friends_ after this. It was even more damning than telling their friends about their relationship.  
  
"I want to."  
  
Yosuke leans in close, his nose brushes against Yu's, still slightly cold from being outside. He closes his eyes and braces himself, butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yu's breath ghosts across his lips. It's terrifying.  
  
Yosuke is frozen, still unsure if he wants to keep going. He's never kissed anyone before. What if he's bad at it? What if he doesn't like it?  
  
"No." He replies, almost inaudibly. If they hadn't been face to face, Yu might not have heard it at all.  
  
"That's okay. One step at a time, remember?" Yu starts to pull away, but Yosuke grabs him, keeping him still.  
  
He takes a deep breath, steeling himself. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"  
  
Yu laughs nervously. "Yeah, one time in middle school."  
  
Yosuke presses his forehead against Yu's, eyes still closed. "I haven't. Kissed anyone, that is. Ever. And I'm terrified."  
  
He feels Yu's lips, soft against his own. His eyes snap open in shock, and he jerks back out of reflex.  
  
"Now you have." Yu laughs.  
  
Yosuke touches his mouth, looking down, cross eyed, in complete bewilderment. It had barely even lasted a second, just a brief press of their lips, but it was done. They kissed.  
  
He didn't know what to say, or even how he felt about it. Everything had become a muddled mess in his brain. Did he enjoy it? It was kind of hard to tell.

"You have no idea how cute you are when you do that." Yu laughs again. He sounds happy. Really happy.  
  
Yosuke leans in to Yu again, this time, initiating the kiss himself, feeling his heart rate pick up immediately. It's strange, thinking this was such a huge deal to him just a few seconds ago. He moves his hands up to hold Yu's face, feeling the softness of his hair, ruffling it slightly. His breathing slows again, along with his heart rate.  
  
Yu places a hand gently under Yosuke's chin, tilting it up, carefully deepening the kiss. He isn't sure if it's okay to do so just yet, and waits for a reaction from his partner.  
  
Yosuke freezes, his shoulders tense, and he inhales sharply in surprise. It's about what Yu had expected.  
  
He pulls away, and they've barely seperated before apologies are mumbled across each others' lips.  
  
"I shouldn't have taken it that far; one step at a t-time." Yu apologizes, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.  
  
Yosuke kisses Yu again quickly, their noses bumping awkwardly. "Don't apologize. I'm just... slow. I promise I'll get there soon." He glances down, hair falling to obscure his face. The only indication Yu has that his partner is blushing, is his rapidly reddening ears. "I can get used to this."  
  
"We'll get there together." Yu assures, gently brushing Yosuke's hair off his face.  
  
Yosuke laughs, though it's still a bit shaky. "Of course. Every step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I'm honestly super flattered everyone liked this fic so much! I very much enjoyed writing both of these chapters, and I'm sure you can tell it comes from some very personal experiences. I hope you all enjoyed this follow up chapter, because it gave me hell, lol. It's been in the works for months, and I kept rewriting it from scratch because I just wasn't satisfied with it. (But really, I would gladly write 20 more chapters for these two.)


End file.
